Turbochargers are incorporated into internal combustion engines to improve combustion operation. Boost provided by turbochargers allows an engine to produce greater power output or enables an engine to be downsized while providing power output equivalent to a larger naturally aspirated engine. DE 102013203042 A1 discloses a turbocharger for an internal combustion engine, having an oil-lubricated bearing, a supply line for the oil and a throughflow limiter for the oil. The turbocharger disclosed in DE 102013203042 A1 can generate excess boost when increased engine power is not desired, increasing engine inefficiency. Exhaust driven turbochargers can also experience lag caused by inertia, friction, and compressor load in the turbocharger. Turbocharger lag negatively impacts vehicle throttle response which can detract from the vehicle's consumer appeal.
To address at least some of the aforementioned problems, a method for operation of an engine is provided. The method includes during a first operating condition, permitting intake airflow through an intake air-supply turbine positioned upstream of a cylinder to drive a generator, the generator coupled to an energy storage device, and inhibiting intake airflow through a motor-driven compressor arranged in parallel flow arrangement with the intake air-supply turbine, the motor driven compressor coupled to a motor coupled to the energy storage device. The method further includes during a second operating condition, permitting intake airflow through the motor-driven compressor while the motor-driven compressor receives rotation input from the motor, and inhibiting intake airflow through the intake air-supply turbine.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.